


Leap of Faith

by That_WriterChick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda takes her girl out for a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while I was in class. I had the urge to write some ScarletWIdow stuff, and I ended up with this. It's not much but it's a start.

“I’m not jumping off, Wanda,” Natasha said with a shaky voice as she stood on the ledge of the Avengers tower.

 

Wanda was right next to her, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Oh come on, it will be fun Natasha,” the brunette urged.

 

Natasha shook her head. She wasn’t sure exactly how Wanda had convinced her to do this in the first place.  Natasha sighed as the memory of Wanda’s head between her thighs, and Wanda’s tongue sucking her clit teasingly, rushed in.

 

_“Just say you will do it and I promise to stop teasing you,” Wanda purred, her breath hot on Natasha’s throbbing clit._

 

In the heat of the moment, a desperate Natasha had agreed to jump off the tower with her adrenaline junkie of a girlfriend. Wanda was encouraged by all of the Avengers to explore her powers. They were developing more and more each day- and the team agreed a curious Wanda was better than a paranoid, frightened, Wanda. As her powers grew so did Wanda’s need to test them. Wanda would mostly test them by herself or on her test dummies Tony made but on occasion she would drag Natasha into testing them with her.

 

Wanda smirked. “Is the big, bad, Black Widow scared?” Natasha turned to her and glared. Wanda laughed. “Do you not trust me Nat?”

 

Natasha winced. She would rather not discuss the whole “trust” thing. It wasn’t that Natasha didn’t trust Wanda; she just knew that Wanda wasn’t always so reliable when it came to her powers. Wanda was certainly getting  better at controlling her powers, but there were still times where her magic got carried away. Often enough, Natasha wished she could just keep her mouth shut. Wanda sensed the fear in Natasha and began to approach her. She slowly let go her grip on the wall and let herself fall.

 

Natasha’s eyes went wide, “Wanda!”

 

A second later Wanda stood hovering in front of Natasha. The younger Maximoff twin cupped her girlfriend’s cheek.

 

“I would never let you fall if I was not absolutely sure I could catch you,” she whispered and brought Natasha in for a kiss.

 

Everything blurred in Natasha’s mind and  all she could think of was how soft Wanda's lips felt. Natasha didn’t remember letting go of the wall, and she certainly didn’t remember stepping off the ledge. However, she would never forget the feeling of floating in the air. The feeling of having nothing under you, but having the security of knowing you couldn’t fall either. Wanda pulled away but Natasha dared not open her eyes.

 

“Nat, you can open your eyes now,” Wanda said and tightened her grip around Natasha’s waist.

 

Natasha nodded. “I trust you,” she said, thinking out loud.

 

Slowly, the redhead opened her eyes and the first image she saw was her girlfriend's beautiful smile. Natasha’s own lips then quirked upwards at the ends. Wanda was looking at Natasha in the way that made the spy’s stomach flutter.

 

Again, Natasha’s eyes went wide when she noticed the giant A on the side of the Avengers tower next to them.  Natasha smiled even brighter and let out a throaty laugh. Wanda lifted them higher into the air and made the couple twirl. Natasha’s laughter filled the air and for a second Wanda could not think of a more beautiful sound.

 

When Wanda started to tire she lowered herself and Natasha back down on the landing strip of the tower. Natasha was beaming.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun. This is crazy,” she said breathlessly.

 

Wanda smirked and Natasha hated the adorable “I told you, you would like it” look planted on Wanda’s face. Wanda wrapped her arms around Natasha’s waist.

 

“No, **this** is magic,” she told Natasha before going in for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
